


My Hand in Yours

by tsumekakusu



Series: 100 Days of AUs [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First to Second to Third Years AU, Injury, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Protective Midorima, Slice of Life, Vignettes, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumekakusu/pseuds/tsumekakusu
Summary: “Stay by my side.”
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: 100 Days of AUs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589305
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	My Hand in Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: orange, flag, family

He’s always loved the color orange. 

He grins down at the basketball in his hands before sinking into a shooting stance. He ignores the calculating gaze trained on his back as he goes for the shot.

_ Swish. _

“I didn’t know you could make a half-court shot.”

Takao grins back at him. “You’d be surprised, what you don’t know.”

Midorima raises a brow, but doesn’t answer.

Takao quickly rebounds his ball and dribbles it back up to the half-court line. Midorima continues to watch him from the sidelines as he takes another shot.

_ Swish. _

~~~~~~~~~~

He’s always loved the color orange.

His classmates always teased him for his obnoxiously flashy fashion, but he didn’t care. And they soon came to accept that for who he is.

He waves toward his teammate, smiling at the taller boy’s scowl.

“What are you  _ wearing? _ ” Midorima pulls up his scarf, hiding his frown.

“My usual outfit?” Takao grins, pulling at the strings on his hoodie. “What are  _ you  _ wearing?” He laughs at Midorima’s failed attempt to pull his jacket zipper up.

“My sister made me wear this.”

“You have a sister?! Older or younger?” Takao asks, casually striding towards their intended meeting spot. His gaze flickers over Midorima’s mismatched outfit, snickering at his orange and green checkered jacket.

“Younger.”

“Me too!” Takao exclaims, laughing at Midorima’s surprised gaze. “She’s been wanting to meet you.”

Midorima looks away. “Mine too.”

Takao grins. “Maybe they can have a playdate!”

“My sister’s 12 years old.”

“Still!” Takao laughs, hooking his arm around Midorima’s elbow. “C’mon, we have to go buy your tape before they run out!”

“They never run out,” Midorima deadpans, but he allows himself to be dragged along by his teammate.

~~~~~~~~~~

He’s always loved the color orange.

But he feels a tinge of embarrassment as he watches his teammate’s eyes widen at the various knick knacks decorating his room.

“Do you collect trading cards?” Midorima asks, eyeing the thick orange binders lining the top of his bookshelf.

“Yeah. I’ve been really into shounen anime cards. Especially sports ones.”

“Can you battle with people?”

“Yeah!” Takao exclaims, sliding a binder out and opening it to a random page. “Oh, I have a collection of him, he’s really strong!”

Midorima follows his gaze and deadpans. “Is he your favorite?”

“Yup! He’s really bright and super athletic! He can jump super high too!”

“Is it because his hair is orange?”

“What?” Takao mutters, glancing up at the other boy.  _ Is he sulking? _

“Nevermind.” Midorima shakes his head. “When would you like to schedule a playdate for our sisters?”

“Oh yeah! I’ll get my calendar,” Takao grabs his calendar and flips it to the next month. “Man, it’s already the end of February. I can’t believe it’s almost the end of the school year.”

Midorima nods along as he receives the calendar from Takao. “Are you free next weekend?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect! My parents won’t be home until Sunday evening, so we can hang out anytime.”

“Saturday at 10?”

“Yeah, that works. How about we meet up at the park next to school?” Takao suggests.

Midorima nods, returning the calendar to Takao. His eyes flicker over Takao’s desk, widening as he catches a brightly colored flag waving proudly over a pile of textbooks.

Takao follows his gaze. “Oh, this.” He walks to his desk and picks up the flag, waving it in front of his proud smile. “I got this at my first pride parade.”

Midorima nods, slowly reaching towards Takao’s hand. The other boy grins as his friend gently receives the flag, his green eyes flickering over the multiple colors lining the cloth.

“Do you want it?” Takao whispers, smiling softly as the taller boy gives him a calculating look.

“I already have one,” Midorima admits, holding the flag out for Takao to take.

“Cool,” Takao breathes out, unable to hide the blush blooming on his cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~

He’s always loved the color orange.

He feels at home surrounded by the brightly colored flowers glowing under the light of the sun. He waves as he spots Midorima sitting on a bench with a small girl on his lap.

“Kazu-niisan!”

A small body wraps around his legs. He returns the hug, crouching down to squeeze the girl’s shoulders. “Sumire-chan?”

“That’s me!” Her head pops up to give him a close-eyed smile. “Hi, I’m Sumire! You can call me Sumi!” She steps back to bow towards them.

“I-I’m Nanami. You can call me Nana,” Takao’s sister mutters, still hiding behind her brother’s back.

“How old are you, Nana-chan?” Sumi beams at her.

“T-Ten.”

“I’m twelve! C’mon, let’s go ride the swings!” Sumi grabs Nana’s hand and drags her toward the swings.

“Is she really your sister?” Takao asks, chuckling at Midorima’s soft huff. His grin widens as his gaze catches on Sumi’s bright orange socks.

“Is  _ she  _ really your sister?” Midorima questions, watching the two girls climb on the swings. He hides a smile as Sumi helps Nana get on a swing before hopping onto the one next to her.

“Yup. She’s usually loud at home, but she’s shy around strangers,” Takao mutters, grabbing Midorima’s wrist and dragging him towards the closest bench.

“I wish Sumi was more self-aware,” Midorima sighs.

“Hey, don’t say that. She’s just enjoying her childhood.”

“I’m concerned about her safety. What if she follows a random person home? Or runs off and becomes lost?” Midorima mutters, sinking into the seat.

“Dude, have you had the talk with her yet?”

“The talk?”

“Yeah, the stranger danger talk.”

Midorima gives him a deadpan look.

Takao sighs. “I’m sure she’s probably already heard it at school, but it’s best to explain it in your own words at home.”

“Stranger danger… talk?” Midorima still looks unsure as Takao sits down next to him.

“You have to teach her that some people are dangerous, and how to get out of dangerous situations. You never know when-”

“Kazu-niisan!”

He looks up at Sumi’s shout and stands when he notices the slightly panicked look on Nana’s face. “What’s wrong?” He wraps his arms around the two girls, rubbing his sister’s back.

“There’s a weird guy staring at us from the conbini window! Nana told me to run away and find someone safe!” Sumi yells, never letting go of Nana’s hand.

A small smile blooms across Takao’s face as he ruffles his sister’s hair. “Awesome job, Nana.” He slowly stands up from his crouched position and offers a hand to each girl. “Do you want to go home and play some Mario Kart?”

Nana’s eyes sparkle with excitement. She quickly grabs her brother’s hand and nearly drags her friend and brother towards her house. 

“Shin-chan, let’s go!” Takao offers his hand to Midorima. The taller boy hides a blush as he shakes his head and links his arm around Takao’s elbow. Takao grins.

“The weird guy Sumi said was staring at them.”

“Mmm, what about him?”

“He’s a cardboard cutout,” Midorima deadpans, tugging Takao along as the shorter boy falls into a fit of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~

He’s always loved the color orange.

He wears his orange jersey proudly as he stands beside his teammates, body vibrating with adrenaline as he sizes up each opposing team member. Something flickers in the corner of his eye and he turns to see a player grinning evilly towards him. He holds back a shiver as he watches the boy lick his lips.

_ Well that was creepy. _

He shakes his head, deciding to completely avoid the boy. But it’s easier thought than done when the other team’s half-court defense puts the other boy right in front of him.

The first few plays are a struggle, but he always manages to find an opening. It helps that his eyes naturally seek out orange in any setting he finds himself in.

The basketball returns to his hands, and he surveys the court, searching for an open teammate. He feels the other boy’s smirk as he fakes a pass and dribbles in for a lay-up.

_ Oh shit, he expected this. _

A flash of panic flies through his eyes, before he grins. Midorima stands behind him, knees bent and arms outstretched. His pass goes unhindered and the resounding  _ swish _ makes his grin widen.

~~~~~~~~~~

He’s always loved the color orange.

So it’s fitting that a blur of orange smacks him in the face. He’s not sure what hurts more, the stinging pain from his nose, or the throbbing in his left wrist.  _ Shit, did I fall down?  _ He feels strong arms support his back as he struggles to come back to his senses.

“Towels. Ice pack. Hurry!”

A familiar voice whispers near his ear. Or was he yelling?

There’s a swirl of orange and green in front of him. He groans as he’s lifted onto something.

“…hit his head? …concussion… broken nose…” He winces as someone prods at his nose, and he finally allows his eyes to flutter open.

“Takao-kun, ca- hear m-?” A swirl of white enters his vision.

He nods.

“How man- fingers holdin-?”

He squints. He brings up a peace sign.

A soft sigh sounds from in front of him. “…light concussion… hospital…”

He sinks back into the stretcher, letting darkness consume him.

~~~~~~~~~~

He’s always loved the color orange.

But he’s forced to squint as orange blurs around him.

“He’s awake!”

The orange blurs become more overwhelming as they gather closer.

“Hey, take it easy now,” his captain’s steady voice makes him relax further into the sheets.

“What happened?” Takao whispers, wincing as his voice cracks.

“Mild concussion. Sprained left wrist. And hints of amnesia.”

Takao catches a flash of green before something is held out towards him. He takes the offered object and realizes it’s a cup. He slowly lifts it to his lips, letting out a soft sigh as his throat finally clears. “Thanks.”

A nervous silence covers the room.

“Hey, did you guys win?” Takao asks, forcing a grin on his face.

“Like hell we did. We  _ crushed  _ them,” their captain smirks, taking Takao’s empty cup and setting it back on the table. “I’ve never seen Midorima that-”

“How are you feeling?” Midorima cuts him off, kneeling so that his eyes are level with Takao’s slightly foggy gaze.

“Still a little dizzy, but it’s getting better,” Takao replies honestly, letting a soft smile bloom on his lips.

“Good.” Midorima steps back and allows his other teammates to fret over Takao.

The bedridden boy’s gaze follows the blur of green until it disappears behind a sliding door. 

~~~~~~~~~~

He’s always loved the color orange.

But ever since that game, he’s found his eyes searching for a different color.

A head of green enters his vision and he instinctively picks up a basketball, bringing it up to his face. He dribbles the ball to half court, ignoring the piercing green eyes following his movements.

“Takao.”

He continues dribbling until he’s standing right in front of the basket. He makes a left-handed lay-up and winces as a lingering pain travels down his left arm.

“Takao.”

He holds back a gasp as the voice comes from right behind him. He turns around and forces himself to stand still as Midorima takes a step closer.

“It’s only been a week. You need to rest.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t.” Midorima grabs his shoulders. “You’re still healing.”

“But we have another game next week-”

“Don’t.”

Takao falters at the catch in Midorima’s voice. “Don’t…?”

“Don’t argue,” Midorima breathes out, squeezing Takao’s shoulders.

Takao scoffs. “You’d be doing the same thing if you were injured!”

“And you would be there to stop me, wouldn’t you?”

Takao sobers at the overwhelming amount of trust and concern in Midorima’s voice. He lets out a long sigh and lets his head fall on his teammate’s chest. He hides a grin as hesitant arms wrap around his back.

“You need to take better care of yourself.”

“Mmmmm.”

“Hey, don’t fall asleep!”

“Mmm?”

“I’ll drive you home today.”

Takao’s eyes shoot up to catch twinkling green. “Really? Do you even know how to ride a bike?”

Midorima glares at him.

Takao laughs, “Okay, that came out wrong. Uh, wait, really though? We usually-”

“Don’t argue.”

“Yeah. Got it.” Takao mimes zipping his lips and throwing the key behind him.

Midorima hesitantly lowers his arms, still staring into Takao’s eyes.

Takao tilts his head.

“Stop being cute.”

_ Wait, what? _

“Shin-chan, did you just call me cute?” Takao gasps, tugging at Midorima’s arms. “Hey, Shin-chan-”

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to, Kazunari,” Midorima whispers, grabbing Takao’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Takao sputters. “That is  _ so  _ not fair, you need to take responsibility for your actions,  _ Shintarou _ .” He smirks as Midorima stops abruptly.

“I am well aware of that fact,” Midorima whispers, before continuing to drag Takao towards the bike racks.

_ Holy shit.  _ Takao’s face blooms as Midorima tightens his hold around his hand, pulling him closer to his side.

**Author's Note:**

> June is over, but our fight still continues. Please continue to love and support each other!! 
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, or any of the characters!! Thanks so much for reading!!! ^o^)


End file.
